Bonds of a Nobody
by Org14-17
Summary: After being brought in to the Organization, Axras needs to get control of her power and get prepared for the hard dealings of the higher ranks. Perhaps along the way create new bonds with the other members.
1. Chapter 1

Bonds of a Nobody

Nobodies…beings that were never supposed to be. Some weak and some strong, it's up to the Organization to take control. Command the weak and gain their right to a heart and a true being.

Blankness surrounded the entire area. White walls. White floors. Everything was just nothing. A figure lay in the center of it all. Rather. A person. A girl none the less that was just starting to awaken. She had a plain black shirt, white short-sleeved jacket with a spike design on the sleeves colored black, blue jeans and black running shoes. Her hair was long, brown and had some blonde streaks put in it. She got to her knees and shook her head, face devoid of any expression. The girl rose to her feet and looked around with her deep, brown eyes only to find that she was in a place of complete emptiness.

"huh?" she questioned to herself. Immediately after that word slipped, a black portal had begun to open behind her. From that portal came a black coated being with a hood over his head. He grabbed the girl's arm and she jumped around, breaking free of the cloaked man's grip.

"good. You have energy. Would you like to know?" The man started to speak. He waved his arm in front of him revealing a name floating in the air. "Sara". The girl stared at the lettering in front of her and then looked back up to the man.

"You can feel nothing. Would you like a meaning in life?" Those words sparked attention to the girl. She opened her eyes a little wider and that was all the response the cloaked man needed. He flicked his hand around, making the floating name circle around her rapidly, mixing up the letters. The man then thrust his arm out in front of him, halting the letters with a large "X".

"Axras…?" the girl muttered.

"congratulations. To the new you…" Mr. Cloak man stated, his face still shadowed from the hood. He started back through the portal he came and stopped just before he was through. He motioned to Axras to come. She followed through the portal but when she got to the other side, the cloaked man was nowhere to be found.

"Well how rude." Axras spoke to herself. She looked around. Her new surroundings weren't much too different than the previous one. It was a white room with a desk, bookshelf, and bed that were colored steel blue. Axras walked over to the bed, where a black cloak identical to the one the man was wearing, was laying there with a note on top of it. She picked up the note and read it over.

_Welcome to the Organization_

_Wear the cloak and be part of the group. Report to the _

_training hall for your first assignment. Don't worry about_

_getting lost. One of our members will be over to help you _

_shortly._

_Your new information is as follows…_

_Name: Axras_

_Org. #: 14_

_Power: Summon_

_Weapon: Bow and arrow_

She took the card and set it aside on the desk. Then she went back to the bed and put on the cloak. A perfect fit. Axras walked over to the book case and examined the books. The pages were all blank. A knock on the door sounded and she put the empty page books back on the shelf. She opened the door and waiting there was actually a young boy about her age. He also wore a black cloak, but didn't wear his hood up. His hair was blond and spiked, curving slightly to the right and his eyes were bluer than blue.

"Hey there. I'm Roxas" the boy introduced himself.

"…err…Hi Roxas. I'm…Axras" She responded.

"I hear you're in need of assistance. Please. Come with me." Roxas started down the hall, Axras following close behind.

It seemed that the entire area was almost nothing. All the way to the training hall, not a word was spoken between the two. Roxas opened the door to the hall and instructed Axras to go inside. He followed her into the room where another cloaked person sat and this one had, his face buried in a book. Axras was curious as to how he could be reading so well with his silver (With blue tints) hair covering half of his face. He sensed their arrival.

"Welcome rookie" He greeted, putting down his book. He stood up and walked over to Roxas and Axras.

"Roxas. You are dismissed for now. Come back in a few hours" Roxas nodded and took his leave.

"Now. Axras is it? My name is Zexion. Your first 'mission' in the Organization is to learn how to fight. I take it you read the note in your room?"

"Umm…yeah. I did." Axras replied.

"Do you remember what it said on it? What's your weapon?" Zexion asked. Axras thought about what she read on the note. _Weapon: Bow and arrow_. She nodded and replied to Zexion's question.

"My weapon. The note said it was a bow and arrow."

"Good good. I know everything is really awkward for you right now but try to concentrate. Feel the bow in your hand and channel your energy through your fingers." He instructed. Axras took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She held out her hand and tried to concentrate the best she could. A small glitter formed through her hand and made a slight outline of a bow, but it never got any more solid. After a few seconds, Axras lost it and opened her eyes.

"Hey hey not bad. You seemed a little distracted though. What you need to do right now is think about yourself. Feel the energy within you and express that energy in a physical form. I'm not here. It's just you in here. Leave everything else behind" corrected Zexion.

Axras took another deep breath and left every thought behind her. She reached deep down inside herself and felt the bow in her hand. The glitter reappeared and outlined a more solid line. Axras did her best not to lose her concentration with the faint outline of a bow starting to appear. She kept her concentration high and was determined to get this right. Soon, the lines got more defined and finally, a solid structure was formed. A white and purple bow with the top of the Organization symbol making up each tip and a silver string was formed.

"Excellent! You're a natural. Usually people don't get their weapons solidified until about the 7th try." Zexion praised Axras.

She held the bow in her hands and stroked a hand down its smooth surface.

"It's beautiful. What do I do with it now?" Axras asked. Zexion ruffled her hair and replied

"Think girl. Do you remember what it said on the note? What's your element?"

"err…Summon" Axras slapped Zexion's hand away from her head, giving off the impression that she wasn't a child.

"Woah hey now. Easy. Ok now here comes the logic. The basic composition of life is through DNA right?" He walked up to Axras and plucked a strand of hair from her head.

"now solidify an arrow. This should be much easier than the weapon itself. Give it a try" Axras did as she was told and focused her energy in creating an arrow in her free hand. A silver arrow was formed and Zexion gave Axras the hair he had taken from her. Now her brain was starting to work and she was creating an idea on how to get her power to work. She took the hair and examined it for a second. Zexion stood back and watched as Axras was playing around with her bow, configuring it in certain ways until she found a way to work.

Axras thought for a while and finally figured out the correct combination to make summoning work. She took the arrow and hair and focused her energy to merge the DNA from the hair to the arrow tip. The tip flashed and sparkled, creating an aura around it. She took the shining arrow and cocked it in the bow. When she rose to shoot the arrow, she was interrupted by Zexion.

"Wait! Before you shoot. How did you synthesize the DNA. I hope you have an idea on what you're doing". She thought for a second

"I have an idea…not quite sure if I'm doing everything right though. But if I believe in what I try to summon, it should come out perfectly right?" Zexion nodded and let her try her hand at summoning.

Axras raised her bow and pulled back the string. She closed her eyes and trusted the arrow to not make a hideous blob. Zexion knew that the arrow would make a new species of nobody that she would control. Everyone in the organization had one. The arrow was shot and after it went a good distance, it exploded in light.

"Whoa!" Axras jumped back and stared at the light.

A roar could be heard from the light and a figure flew out of the sparkles. The figure represented somewhat of a dragon and looked as though it would be a dusk version of Xaldin's Dragoon nobody. Its head was streamlined and wide, teeth that could cut steel, body was powerful and sturdy. Its arms and legs were slightly short, and it's claws were huge. The wings were slick and pointed and the tail was thick and long with a razor sharp blade at the end of it. To top it off, on its head, there was a tattoo of the Organization symbol. The creature was flying around and making a lot of noise, most of it a loud screech.

"Axras, try and get control of your summon! Take charge and let it know who's boss" Zexion held his ears, trying to drown out the creature's noise. Now Axras was starting to lose it. She had no idea what to do.

"Uhh…uhh………..what do I do what do I do?" She was being very hesitant and looked over to Zexion for what to do? He put his hand up to his mouth and made a motion to get Axras to whistle. She wasn't too sure if she could though but she figured it wouldn't hurt to try. She put two fingers up to her mouth and let out the biggest whistle anyone has ever heard.

The summons's attention was called and dove down, landing right in front of Axras. She stepped forward towards her creation. It tried to snap at her hand, but it missed and then was greeted by getting struck on the top of its head with the blunt part of her bow. Hostility of the creature was almost gone. All that remained was a slight growl from the beast.

"Seems you have its attention. Why don't you try giving it a command?" suggested Zexion. Hearing the unfamiliar voice, the summon broke away from its position in front of its master and tackled Zexion, and pinned him to the ground. It hissed and rose its claw, preparing to slash.

"HALT!!" exclaimed Axras, pointing the end of her bow at it. Summon looked back, freezing in mid-attack.

"Come back here. He's not your enemy" The beast glared at Zexion and let him go, returning to Axras. She took her hand and slapped it across the head.

"You don't do anything unless I say it's ok. GOT IT RAIGE??" It bowed its head.

"You've named it. Good. That's one less task I need to ask of you." Zexion took a deep breath.

"now summon more."

"What? I can hardly control one!" Axras' eyes grew wide.

"If you don't, then you won't learn what you need and you will be no good to us. Self doubt doesn't help much either. Now trust me and summon more Raige!" commanded Zexion. Axras sighed and created a 3 more arrows and fusing them with her DNA. She took each arrow and shot them up to the sky, creating more raige and calling them to attention with her whistle.

"good good. With time, you won't need to fuse your DNA to the arrows. Later, you will only need your will and concentration to summon these creatures. They are yours to command as everyone in this organization has one. Weak nobodies are pretty much there for us to control. Learn how and many opportunities will be open to you." Zexion informed Axras. In the next hour Axras learned how to strategize offense using the raige summons.

"Umm…excuse me? I'm here to take Axras" Roxas had come in through the door and now leaned against a wall.

"Ahh perfect timing Roxas. Axras. Call back your summons. We're done for today" Zexion ordered Axras. She broke the energy bonds between her and her bow, making it vanish along with the raige. She bowed in thanks and left with Roxas, making their way down the hall.

"I see you're getting the hang of your element. Summoning seems pretty technical" Roxas praised.

"Heh… I'm sorry to ask, but what's your element?" Asked Axras.

"Mine? It's light." Roxas replied, giving off the smallest hint of a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonds of a Nobody

CHP 2

"Xemnas. Are you sure it's safe to let Axras into the Organization?" A man by the name of Xigbar asked.

"And why would it be a problem?" Xemnas replied, looking around the throne room to the members present. There was Lexaeus, Saix, Xigbar, Vexen, and Luxord. Vexen replied to Xemnas' question.

"To us who know about Axras, she's Demyx's sister."

"We don't know what would happen when they meet." Saix added and then Xigbar said

"We don't even know much about Axras herself. She could be just like her brother. Lazy and bumbling."

"I have thought this all through carefully so nothing will happen to jeopardize our operation. In a few hours, I'm bringing in Axras for a full review. No questions will be left unanswered after that. We will also be asking for a demonstration of her power. I had her go to a training session with Zexion" Xemnas reassured.

"But why keep her a secret?" asked Luxord

"As long as Axras is hidden from most of the public, it will throw off the enemies so they won't know how to fight back."

"Shouldn't everyone in the organization at least be informed?"

"They'll find out during her review. I'm calling everyone in and everyone will get a chance to communicate with Axras." Silence fell for a good minute or two.

"Any more questions? Good. Come back in 2 hours for Axras' review. Give each member a note to come. We will then determine her place in the organization" Xemnas dismissed the members and sent out notices to the rest of the members about the meeting.

Roxas was walking down the hallway, talking Axras through what the Organization is.

"So basically we're intellectual beings that lack a heart so we feel nothing. Now what the organization is doing is collecting hearts to create Kingdom Hearts…so we can all hopefully regain a heart of our own…" Axras tried to recap the info.

"Yeah pretty much."

A hooded Luxord walked up to Roxas and handed him a note. He took the note, looked at it for a second and then nodded at him.

"Be sure to get her prepared" Luxord stated before he walked off. Roxas opened the note and read over it. He gave a sigh and turned towards Axras

"You're being taken in for a review. This is to pretty much prove your worth to the Organization." They came upon Axras' room. She entered the room and motioned towards Roxas to enter.

"What do they do in the review?" Axras questioned.

"Each Organization member will get a chance to ask you a question about you. Sometimes the questions will be easy to answer and some will be harder because they will require you to call upon memories lost. Then Xemnas will ask the people who've worked with you, how you've done. Now from what I can tell, you're safe without any reason for a bad report. After that, Xemnas will ask you to demonstrate your fighting style and skill using your element. If you have any trouble with that, just keep calm and it'll all come to you. I don't think anyone has ever been turned down. I guess it's just a precaution against the unreliable."

Roxas went over to Axras' desk and opened the drawer, revealing a small, silver book. He picked it up and flipped through it.

"Is that what that guy meant when he said 'Be sure to get her prepared'? To get me ready for the organization review?" inquired Axras, moving towards the bookshelf.

"hmm, yeah, but don't worry about it. You'll be fine. It takes a lot to be refused."

"And I'm sorry to ask…but" She was flipping through one of the blank page books from the bookshelf "would you happen to know why these books are blank?"

"Actually, no. I'm trying to figure that out myself. You should take a look through this book though. It's like a little organization manual." He tossed the book over to Axras, who looked through it for about 2 seconds.

"Hmm…interesting. I'll take a closer look at this later." Axras set aside the silver book and continued her statement

"But I should be getting prepared for this review thing right?"

"Right. What you pretty much need to do is think about questions, either trivia or personal. Be prepared for questions like 'Who was your somebody?' and 'Where were you from?'" Roxas nodded and then looked up at a very disgruntled Axras.

"I…don't know anything about where I'm from. I can't remember anything about my past except…"

"Except what?"

"Except small fuzzy images. I can't make them out yet but they'll come to me right?" she sat herself down on her bed.

"Over time, yes. They'll come. Don't worry about it. If you can't answer one of those questions, it's not the end of the world. Simply reply 'I don't know' or 'I can't remember'. You're still really new to this so you're not expected to answer a lot of these questions" Roxas explained.

"Then why am I going to a review if I can't answer the questions?"

"It's also to bring out your personality. We may not be able to feel anything but our personalities pretty much cover for that. Questions you can't answer are to simply tell how you cope with the absence of memory."

"I…guess that makes sense. Thank you"

"heh. No problem. Are there any more questions I can help answer?" Roxas asked.

"Not that I can think o-AHH!!" Axras clutched her head in agony.

"What what?!" Roxas ran to Axras and tried to keep her still so she won't fall off the bed.

Axras was yelling in agony. She had never felt anything this painful before. In a matter of seconds, the headache had subsided. Roxas helped her sit upright again and made sure she was stable.

"Did you remember something?" He asked, hopeful for the answer to be "yes". Axras took a few breaths and nodded her head.

"I…have a brother…Or…I used to. I saw black creatures and they were everywhere. Nothing else could be seen but my brother. We made a promise that we would meet up again someday, but…it never happened. I think he was taken by the darkness, but information after that is hazy."

"That's actually pretty useful. Did you happen to remember your brother's name?" Roxas wondered.

"Umm…Dyme. That's the name. But I have no idea what happened to him…or even know if he's still alive" Axras answered, taking in another few deep breaths.

"Okay try to keep this information for the review."

"Umm…wait. When IS this review?" Axras wondered. Roxas took out the note Luxord had given him and reread it.

"It's in about another hour."

"Oh really that soon? K. I'll be ready. Now please. Leave." Axras waved him off. Roxas looked at her in wonder

"Alright. I'll be back in an hour to bring you to your review." He left and Axras laid herself on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Roxas was just outside of Axras' room before he heard a voice. Startled, he turned around and found an intrigued Axel standing there waving a note around.

"So what do you think about this meeting we got? Pretty random huh? Did you get a new room assigned?" He put the note away and stared at the door behind Roxas, who didn't say a word.

"Hey what's wrong with you? What are you trying to hide" Axel started forward and reached for the door.

"You shouldn't go in there" Roxas warned, Axel's hand now on the doorknob. His head perked up and a smile drove across his face.

"So you CAN speak. What's in the room?" Roxas sighed and slapped Axel's arm away from the door.

"Nothing's in the room." Roxas stated. Axel held his hand that had been hit and stared, unconvinced at Roxas.

"Come on. Just a little peek?" Axel pleaded. Roxas just took him by the arm and started to drag him away, but they didn't get very far when an arrow was shot through the door and was now sticking out of a wall on the other side of the hallway. The two halted in their tracks and looked back at the small hole in the door, and then to the arrow, then back to the door.

There was no way Roxas could stop Axel now. His determination to figure out the secret of the room was almost frightening. He charged through the door just in time to almost get hit in the head with a speeding arrow that hit the door frame. Roxas ran after Axel and halted at the doorway. Axel had this look of surprise on his face, mouth gaped open and speechless. Axras tried to hide her bow behind her back.

"eh-heh…I'm sorry" Axras apologized about the arrows. Axel was just starting to recover his voice.

"uhh…who…?" He turned to the side and yanked the arrow out of the wall beside his head. The arrow vanished in Axel's fingers along with the bow in Axras' hand. She bowed her head and introduced herself.

"I'm Axras. And you?"

"Axel's the name. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He let off a playful smile. Axras gave a snicker back and reached out and snatched a hair from Axel's head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" snapped Axel. Axras was waving the hair around, taunting him. Roxas cut in at that moment.

"Alright guys, I think that's enough. Axel, you found out what you wanted to know so let's leave. Axras, I'll see you later." With that, Roxas dragged Axel away, leaving Axras to do what she needed in preparation for the review.


End file.
